


Like shooting stars and comets

by ChibiArthur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I kept the descriptions vague so it's up to the reader to decide whether it's MCU or comic-verse, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Gets a (Metaphorical) Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, it's heavily implied that Tony had to do something awful to beat Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: Tony says he's broken. Peter assures him it's okay.





	Like shooting stars and comets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> It's my first ever contribution to the Marvel fandom and I've never been so nervous in my entire life.  
> Very short and unbetaed.

"I'm broken" he whispered, the words swallowed by silence as soon as they left his mouth.

  
Quill said nothing. He opted to watch how the night breeze played with brown-turning-grey hair of his companion. It was cold outside, the only source of light being the moon, stars and snow reflecting their reflected shine, yet the two of them were wearing t-shirts.

  
"Damaged" the other man slurred, both the waning adrenaline and scotch he was drinking now straight out of the bottle affecting his speech. He spread his arms widely as if trying to encompass the destroyed city before him. A hysterical giggle slipped past his lips. "Hell, maybe even unhinged. No, definitely unhinged" he silenced another bout of laughter with a swig from the bottle.

  
Quill looked up. Some of the blinking points in the sky were missing, reminders of the destruction Thanos brought upon the universe before being stopped on Terra. Earth. He can't quite get used to calling it that.

  
Only when the man next to him made a sound suspiciously similar to a sob did Peter look in his direction. He placed a hand on his shoulder, tired and shaking from the battle.

  
"Yes Tony" the man looked at him with uncomprehending eyes "you are damaged and broken and unhinged. But so are shooting stars and comets"

  
For the first time in years Tony's lips curved up in a genuine smile.


End file.
